My Son
by Tsuki Kyuubi Uzumaki
Summary: If trying you think trying to become the hokage is hard, try being a teen mom and follow your dream. Naruto has a son named Kai Uzumaki and he can use the sharingan because his father is an Uchiha. See how being a mother changes Naruto's life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot.**

Naruto is studying in class when everyone hears a large crash and people screaming in the hall, she sighs and gets up. "Naruto where are you," the door opens and a teacher looks around.

"Have you seen Kai?!"

"I will get him," Naruto runs out the door pass the teachers, "now what are you doing?"

She sees Kai outside training with shuriken and when he sees Naruto he smiles. Kai has spiky jet black hair, he is wearing a red shirt with the Uchiha symbol on his right sleeve and black pants, "hi mom," the seven year old says.

"Kai, why did you leave class?!" She asks irritated.

"I am sorry," he bows his head, "but I already know all the stuff we are learning, so I thought I could go and train until we get to the net chapter," Kai says.

Naruto smile and pats his head, "I know, but you have to sit through class, no matter how boring it is Kai, ok?" Kai smile like an Uzumaki and nods. She walks him back in holding his hand, "he is all your," she says and he walks by his teacher and they walk away.

"You're getting good at bringing him back inside," Iruka says.

"Well he is my son," Naruto says and takes a seat.

"Why do you always leave when Kai is in trouble," Sasuke asks.

"He is my responsibility," Naruto says, only most of the adults know that Kai is Naruto's son, but she likes it like that.

After class she finds Kai talking to his best friend Renji, "you are amazing Kai, that was hilarious," Renji has a short spiky ponytail and he is a red head. (No the one from Bleach)

"Yeah, but I am going to be in so much trouble if my mom," Kai turns around to see Naruto.

Renji know show Naruto is Kai's mom and he thinks it is real cool, "hi Naruto."

"Hello Renji, are you two going to train or play in the park today?"

"Both," Renji answers smiling.

"Ok, be home before dark Kai, we can talk later," Naruto says, "unless you want me to pick you two up at the park in a few hours."

"Yeah," Renji says, every time Naruto picks them up she takes them out for ramen of whatever they want.

"Ok, we I will see you two in a few hours then," Naruto leaves; she comes back and watches them play with the adults.

"Are you here to pick up you little sibling?" A woman asks before she sees her face, "sorry, I didn't know it was you, how is Kai?"

"Good, and in a lot of trouble," Naruto says and crosses her arms.

"I heard about the prank, but I don't know why it sounds so familiar," the woman wonders.

"He probably borrowed one of my old pranks again," Naruto says, Kai and Renji run up to her, "ready to go?" they both nod and she takes their hands. They eat at Ichiraku then go home after they take Renji home. Kai and Naruto walk into the house, "so which was it today?"

"Um," Kai says then runs into his room, Naruto rolls her eyes and goes in to see him reading his text book.

She sits on his bed, "was it sexy jutsu or hottie jutsu (this jutsu is the opposite if sexy jutsu)?"

Kai laughs, "Neither, I used punishment no jutsu."

Naruto thinks, "That is an old one, remind me what you do."

"Well you leave a clone in the back of the room and you purposely fail at the transformation jutsu and the clone in the back transforms into whoever it is perfectly. Then when the teacher is irritated the clone walks down and scolds him, then it transforms back into me and everyone laughs."

"Except for the teacher," Naruto says.

"You used to do it all the time," Kai says pouting.

"Yeah then I became serious and adult like," she stiffens her face, they both burst into laughter, "but seriously, I know you will get bored but show them how smart you are."

"Alright, I am an Uzumaki after all, I am very smart," Kai says, and then they go to bed.

In the middle of the night Naruto can hear a light knocking on the door, she has very acute hearing from her special training. She opens the door, "what do you want?" she whispers but you can hear the hate in her voice.

"We should talk outside," the raven hair man says and she walks out into the light.

"Now tell why you are here," she says after she closes the door.

"The payment for this month," he hands her an envelope, she looks through it, and throws it at him.

"I don't want your money, just leave us alone," she turns around to leave until he grabs her arm and shoves the envelope in her hands.

"You know we can't do that Naruto, after all you aren't a jinchūriki anymore, you and your son need our protection," he says and his eyes turn red.

She looks at his black cloak with red clouds, his akatsuki cloak, "I know that Itachi, but that doesn't mean that I am as weak as I was back then," her voice is even and without fear.

"Just be good, and don't…"

"Don't draw attention, tell anyone how I am no longer a jinchūriki, don't tell about the akatsuki always watching me, and keep my uncle a secret, I know the drill Itachi. I hate you and your whole organization," she says looking back at him.

"Just behave yourself, how has school been?" Itachi asks and let's go of her arm, "everyone want to know how the two of you have been doing."

"School is boring and I could care less about what they want, you sent me back here remember," Naruto says, "is that all, I have the genin test tomorrow and I want to go back to sleep."

"Do you need help," Itachi asks.

"No, I want your help as much as I want to ask Sasuke to date me," Naruto says irritated.

"What time is the test then?"

Naruto looks at him shock, "I don't want your help, and I don't like that teme brother of yours!"

Itachi nods, "someone will check in with you later, good night," Naruto walks inside and goes back to bed.

**Flash back**

Naruto is sitting in her apartment and undoes her transformation jutsu to show she is pregnant, "ah, I wonder what I will do when he is born," she asks smiling, "I will be an awesome mom and teach you lots of things," she says rubbing her stomach, "I won't let you be alone." Someone comes in, "who is there," she transforms and grabs a kunai. The last thing she remembers is red eyes. She wakes up in a light blue room, with a crib next to the large bed she is on, she craws over to it and looks at the mobile.

"Your awake," a man says, she looks at him and he is wearing an akatsuki cloak and an orange mask.

"Who are you," she remembers his deep voice, "you're the man who got me pregnant!" She back away from him and falls off the bed but he catches her.

He puts her down on the bed again, "you should feel honored to help revive the Uchiha clan Naruto, and I am Tobi," he says.

"You're a liar; you told me your name was Obito!" Naruto screams at him.

"Hm, you do remember then, but everyone here calls me Tobi," he puts his hand her head, "and you should remember what else I told you."

Her eyes widen, "I am not going to let you kill me, and you can have anyone!" Naruto screams at him and Obito puts his hand over her mouth.

"You need to calm down, if you keep screaming then you will be in trouble," he says and uncovers her mouth.

"I want to go home," Naruto says and gets up, Obito blocks the door.

"You can't go home until after you give birth to…" he stops because he doesn't know the child's name.

"His name will be Kai," Naruto says, "and I don't care if you helped create him, you aren't going to see him!" She sneers at him.

A blond man walks in, "oh, look who is up, Tobi did you wake her up?!" he ask irritated, "you should have let her sleep!"

Tobi's voice becomes higher, "but I didn't wake her up, she was awake when I came in."

"Who are you?" she asks, she really doesn't care but she feels like she needs to ask.

"I am Deidara, hm, well if you were older then I would consider dating you," he says.

She blushes, "per pervert!"

"Ha-ha Deidara – sempai she has you pegged," Tobi says.

"Shut up Tobi," he says then looks at Naruto, "I am not a pervert, I was just saying you will be cuter when you are older."

Naruto is silent, she looks passed Deidara when she can hear footsteps and mutters, "someone else is coming."

A man with raven hair walks in this time, "what are you two doing," he looks at then for a second, "never mind," he looks at Naruto, "Naruto – chan, I need you to come with me now."

Naruto glares at him, "why should I?" She isn't going to just roll over for these strangers, especial if they know Obito.

"Someone here wants to see you, so I can carry there or you can walk," he says.

She looks down then up at him and after a long pause, "are you going to lead the way or what?"

Itachi walks and Naruto follows him, "do you know where you are?"

"No, should I?"

"No," he says.

"Who are you, you look a lot like that stupid Sasuke," Naruto says.

"I am Itachi," he says and leaves it at that, they walk into an office and Naruto side in one of the chairs as Itachi stands.

A man with orange hair walks in with too many piercings for Naruto to count, "so you are Naruto Uzumaki," he says.

"Yes I am and who are you?"

"I am Pain," he says.

She looks at him confused, _his name is Pain, is that even a real name? _"Why am I here?!"

"So we can take the nine tails," he says.

"Why are you freaks so obsessed with him?!"

"So you know about the Kyuubi, then this will be easier than I thought," Pain says, "we don't want to hurt you, but we need the Kyuubi for our plan and the best time to take from a female jinchūriki is when they are giving birth," Naruto looks at him horrified.

"Who do you think you are to deicide this?!"

"Your uncle," Pain says, "I am your mother's brother," Naruto can't register anything else he says now, _I have an uncle, where has he been all these, I have always been alone and now he has the nerve to say he is my uncle when he has practically abandoned me! _Pain watches as her expression changes from shock to anger.

"If you really are related to me then," she is silent the screams, "why did you leave me alone for so long, why did you leave me alone in Konoha, where were you when I was raped, nearly killed by angry villagers, or beaten?!" Naruto looks at him and is expecting answers but Pain doesn't say anything, "I want to go home!"

"To the hell you just described to me," Pain asks.

"It is better than being here where I know my family hates me; at least there I have someone who does like me!"

"I don't hate you Naruto!" Pain snaps scaring Naruto and surprising Itachi by the show of emotion.

"Then explain yourself, tell me why you never came back for me and now you are going to try to kill me by taking the Kyuubi and orphaning my son!" Naruto says regaining her courage.

Pain is silent, he can't answer her, he wants to tell her but that would only put her in danger, "you know it is a boy, what is his name going to be?"

"Kai, Kai Uzumaki," Naruto says, "and you aren't allowed near him!" She sneers at him the same way she did to Obito.

"You should rest some," Pain says and Itachi takes her back to her room.

She looks around the next day with a transformation jutsu on, but every few minutes she would feel a tickle on her neck, each time she goes pale and walks away quickly in the opposite direction. Itachi stops her, "what are you doing, you have been walking up and down the hall for the last three minutes."

"Is this, um," she looks around, "you know, um, haunted?"

Itachi looks at her, "no this place isn't haunted, ghosts aren't real." Naruto feels something cold touch her neck and she goes pale, "is something wrong?!" Itachi looks at her a little worried _are kid supposed to be able to turn this pale that quickly, Sasuke never look like this. _Itachi looks over her shoulder to see Hidan covering his mouth so he wouldn't laugh, "Hidan, stop patronizing her."

Naruto turns around and is very irritated, "die," she says and her eyes turn red, she smiles evilly and Hidan is cut in half.

"What the…"Hidan starts until she drops his scythe by his head and walks away.

Naruto walks into a random room, though that is sometimes a bad idea. She has seen good and bad things in each room; one thing she shouldn't see yet is what happens when an organization only has men in is. This time she walks into Sasori's room, so she walked in a good room, "hi Sasori," Naruto says as she sits in the middle of the room after she grabs one of his puppet books.

"Hello Naruto, who are you running from now?"

"Hidan," she says, "um what is a um, what is this word," Sasori realizes what she is reading and takes it with his chakra strings.

"That isn't a book for children or apprentice puppet masters," Sasori says and puts a small wood puppet I front of her with no strings.

She starts playing with it with her chakra strings, "well you said I am picking this stuff up quickly," she says as she makes the puppet walk.

"Only because you always hide in here," he says, she gets up and looks out the door.

"Ok, well see ya later Sasori," she leaves the puppet and walks back out in the hall way. She walks three steps and sees Tobi; she quickly goes into the next room, which is Deidara's room.

"Who is there hm," he looks at Naruto, "oh it is only you, did you see Tobi again?"

Naruto nods, "I need a place to hide," she stays close to the door, careful not to touch any of his art. Naruto almost always hides in Deidara or Sasori's room, but she can't figure out why, she picks the door closes to her, she watches Tobi walk by and sighs with relief, "he is gone."

"Well, why don't you stay in here for a minute," Deidara says.

"Sorry, I need to go before, um, yeah that is all I am saying," she walks out of the room.

"There you are Naruto," Tobi says and Naruto looks at him.

"What do you want Tobi?" She asks irritated, Deidara walks out of the room when he hears her says Tobi's name.

"Well," Tobi smiles under his mask, he picks her up, "everyone is waiting," and he carries her off to the Bijuu draining room, but on the way she passes out. When she wakes up she is in her room in akatsuki with an infant in the blue crib.

"What the," she holds her head and sits up, then looks in the crib, a boy with short black hair wrapped in a light blue blanket with the Uchiha symbol on the corner if it, "hi Kai."

"Well looks who is awake," Obito says with his normal voice, "and alive."

She glares at him then looks at Kai, "yeah and I will not let you have him."

"You can keep Kai, we already have the nine tails," Obito says, Naruto looks at him shocked.

"No," she looks under her shirt and the seal is gone, "but how, I mean that isn't possible!"

"The Kyuubi gave the last of its chakra to you so you would live on and be able to raise him," Obito says and looks at Kai, "he looks more like an Uchiha, not an Uzumaki."

"His name is Kai Uzumaki, don't complain," Naruto says glaring at him.

"Yes I know, and he will become very strong when he unlocks his sharingan."

"I won't let him end up like the teme," Naruto says.

"Then don't let him be consumed by the Uchiha's cruse of hatred."

"I won't," Naruto says and the door opens, everyone comes in.

"Leave her alone Tobi!" Deidara says.

"But Tobi didn't do anything," Tobi says.

"What brings all of you," Naruto asks and picks Kai up and lies in her bed.

"Since today is Kai's birthday we all go the kid something," Deidara says and everyone puts things on her bed.

A puppet from Sasori, "and there aren't any strings, so you are going to teach him to be a puppet master too?" Sasori nods.

Deidara puts down some clay, "I can teach him something actually useful, hm."

Kakazu says, "I bought him the crib."

White Zetzu puts down a rattle, black Zetzu puts down a dagger, "um, I don't think he can use that for a long time," he shrugs and walks away.

Hidan glares at Zetsu as he puts down a smaller version of his scythe, "I will teach him how to use this personally, and these," he puts down two necklaces with his religion's symbol on them. (I can't remember what it is called)

Kisame puts down a fishing poll, smiles, and walks away. Itachi hesitates to put down his gift but he does, a brown teddy bear, "aw it is cute," she puts it by Kai.

Konan puts down a small and large blanket, "thanks," she looks at Pain.

He walks up and puts down a box, "he can open it when he is eight," every one leaves except Pain.

"Well is something wrong?" She asks him when they are alone. He is silent, and then she smiles, "you want to hold him, don't you?" He sits by her and she hands him to Pain, "drop him and I will show you the true meaning of a mother's wrath and the true meaning of Pain."

He puts Kai back in his crib and sits back down, "Naruto."

"Yes Pain, well, um," she looks away, "yes uncle Pain?" she mutters under her breath but he can hear her perfectly.

"Rest some," Pain says and leave, he could tell her, he couldn't tell Naruto that she will have to go home soon.

After a week, Naruto is running down the hall wearing a black shirt with a red cloud on the back and black pants, Itachi is watching Kai because he is the only one who knows how to care for a baby. Konan stops her, "Naruto, Pain wants to see you," she says.

"Ok," she says smiling and goes to his office, "yes uncle Pain what's up?"

She sits down in one of the chairs, "Naruto, we are going to take you home," Naruto looks at him shocked, "we are going to take you and Kai back to Konoha, we will watch you two from the shadows and…" Naruto gets up with her head hung low and walks out of the room closing the door behind her. She runs down the hall to her room trying not to cry, _I knew it, he is just going to abandon me like everyone else! _

Sasori and Deidara see her running and stop her, "whoa, what is wrong with you Naruto, hm?"

"Pain is a jerk!" She screams pushing pass then and into her room, Itachi sees her and how upset she is.

He puts Kai down and whips away her tears, "what is wrong?"

"Pain is making me go back," she says, Itachi knew this was going to happen, she doesn't belong in akatsuki. "He is just looking out for you," he says, "and raising Kai in a village is better than raising him in an S – class criminal organization, we will go and get you both later." Naruto nods, Deidara and Sasori can hear the whole conversation from outside of the door. Itachi leaves and she puts on a white shirt with the country of fire on the back and blue pants on. She picks up Kai, looking at her almost empty room, everything they gave her is gone, and in her house in Konoha. That night they drop her off in Konoha and she continues her life like she never left but some of the village started showing her kindness when she came back.

**End**

"August 27 is Kai's birthday, the day I also stopped being a jinchūriki," Naruto says quietly, "the day before I learned I had a family, then a week later I had to come back here," she goes to sleep, _just like everything else, something bad is bound to happen after something good happens._

**I hope you liked it, :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot.**

**And thanks candy514 for the nice review**

Naruto walks into the Hokage's office and sees a large scroll rolled out on the desk, she can't help herself but read about the jutsu. She can hear the Hokage coming so she sits down, "morning gramps, what do you want to talk about?"

He looks at her and sits down after rolling up the scroll, "I wanted to see if you remember anything about when Kai was born, and talk to you about Kai."

"I told you already, it is all a blur, and what is wrong with Kai?"

"Nothing is wrong with him but he is acting like um," he looks away, "you when you were younger."

Naruto glares at him, "well he is probably just doing what he needs to get attention from someone else besides Renji and me," she says standing up.

"Naruto," he says shocked.

"Most of the people in this village look at him like they do at me, as a monster, as a demon!" Naruto is tired of being called in there for something that isn't her son's fault, "now I will excuse myself so I can get to class before I am late," she walks out of the door and goes to class. She looks around for an empty seat but she can only find one next to Sasuke, _stupid teme_. She sits by him but doesn't look at him.

"Naruto move so I can sit next to Sasuke – Kun," Sakura says.

Naruto glares at her and she backs away a little because the way she is looking at Sakura is like a steeled ninja about to kill someone, "shut up and find a different seat, or you can just sit by me, your choose," Sakura silently sits by her, and Ino is walking away.

"You didn't have to try to bite her head off Dobe," Sasuke says then.

**Smack**

Naruto hits him out of his seat, "leave me alone teme, I am not in the mood to play with you."

Sasuke gets up, "are you trying to start something?!"

"Shut up Uchiha, I hate your kind, now leave me alone!" Naruto gets in his face.

"And what would my kind be Dobe, actually smart," Sasuke says.

"No, stupid spoiled brats who," is all Naruto could get out before Sasuke is kissing her, a kid pushed him into her.

They pull away from each other, Naruto looks at the door to see Kai standing there with Renji, "dude Naruto has a boyfriend," he says and all the fan girls glare at him.

Naruto pushes Sasuke down, "and I hate you," she walks over to Kai and Renji smiling, "that boy isn't my boyfriend, he is too stupid for my liking anyway," they laugh, "ok now go back to class before your late," they  
nod and run to their class.

Iruka walks in, "Naruto please go and take your seat, everyone sit down," Naruto sits down, "now the genin test will be take in the next room and we will go in alphabetical order." Naruto tunes him out until he calls her name and she walks into the room. "Ok, show us you clone."

She smiles, "shadow clone no jutsu," ten clones appear, "so do I pass?" Iruka nods and she takes her headband then leaves.

"Wow mom you're a ninja now," Kai looks at her headband.

"That is so cool, man I want to get to the genin level soon so we can get on a team and smoke our other team mate and teacher," Renji says.

"Yeah right Renji, Kai is still stronger than you," Naruto says, "but not by much."

Both of the boys smile at each other, "I have a secret."

"Oh and what is that?"

"I can use _that_ jutsu now!"

"And which one is that?"

"From dad's side," Kai says and shows her his sharingan.

"Yep, that is a sharingan all right, well now that you know that we will have to find you a tutor to teach you how to use it, Itachi wouldn't mind," Naruto says.

"Alright I get to see big brother again," Kai says.

"Itachi is the Uchiha right?" Renji asks and Kai nods.

"And the red head that teaches us to be puppet masters is Sasori," Kai says.

"Shush, remember we have to be careful talking in public," Naruto says and the three walk to her house until Sasuke stops them.

"What is wrong with you today Dobe?"

"What do you want tem, I mean Sasuke!" Correcting herself.

"Who are they, your brothers?" Renji snorts and Kai elbows him.

"What do you want, I need to go home so we can train," Naruto says she doesn't want to talk to Sasuke today.

"What is wrong with you today, you were very hastily today," Sasuke says.

She rolls her eyes, "just leave me alone Uchiha," she spits and they leave.

After they go inside Renji asks, "Why do you hate Uchiha mom? Renji will call Naruto mom sometimes because he wants her to be him mother more than his real mom.

"All pure blood Uchiha are brats, that is why," Naruto says and takes off her jacket.

"Yeah, we except for big brother," Kai says.

"He is just quiet and emotionless to everyone except for you," she ruffs up his hair and opens the packed she brought in this morning, "they sent us some new toys," Kai and Renji run into the room to see them.

"Alright, Sasori made me a new puppet," he picks it up with chakra strings and Renji watches amazed.

"And Itachi sent you a book on you sharingan, I guess he knew it would be coming soon," she hands him the book, Obito actual sent the book but she doesn't know that.

"So did you uncle ask for a photo again?" Renji asks picking up a fox mask and puts it on Naruto.

"Nope," she says, they go outside to train, and she takes it off.

"Can we train with the Hyuga stances again?" Renji asks already standing in one.

"Yeah we are getting better," Kai mimics him.

Naruto sighs, "you should work with your sharingan but alright," she gets in her stance, "start!"

Renji and Kai attack her together but they can't land a hit, but Naruto hits both their arms blocking the chakra flow, "match, I win," both boys groan.

"You didn't give us a chance to fight back!" Renji says.

"Yep, that is right, I thought that is how you liked to be trained, but now it is back to our normal training schedule," Naruto says, they train and eat.

"Wow it is really late, can I stay over?" Renji asks, he really doesn't like his parents or twin sister.

"I will walk you home, Kai do you want to come," Kai say good bye to Renji and goes to his room to read about his sharingan.

As they walk Renji mutter, "traitor."

"Well he is scared of you sister just like you are, but he has a different reason," Naruto says.

"Why is my sister a fan girl in the first place and to my best friend no less?!" Renji starts talking to himself but Naruto can't hear him.

Naruto shrugs and drops him off, she goes back home and looks at Kai asleep in his bed holding the sharingan book. She picks it, puts it on his desk, and tucks him in.

Naruto walks into the class room and the only open sea is next to Sasuke, but she has cold down a little so she sits down. The silent and awkward feeling around them could be cut with a kunai.

Sakura and Ino race in and Sakura sees Naruto sitting next to Sasuke, _not again,_ Sakura sigh and tries a different approaches today, "Naruto – chan," she looks at her, "can I sit next to Sasuke- Kun, please?"

"Was that so hard to asks," Naruto gets up and Sakura sits by Sasuke and Naruto sits by her.

"Thanks Naruto – chan," Sakura says smiling and not dropping the 'chan'.

"You can stop calling me chan now Sakura," Naruto says.

"I know Naruto – chan, so Sasuke – kun," Sakura says looking at Sasuke.

Iruka walks in, "everyone settle down, now I will call the names of the teams, (skip to teams seven) team seven is Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha."

**Slam, **Naruto slams her head into the table.

Iruka continues, "And Sakura Haruno."

**Slam,** Naruto is very irritated now, and gets up, "where are you going Naruto?"

"To kill myself," she says as she grabs the handle for the door but Iruka picks her up and puts her back at her desk.

"Your jonin will be Kakashi Hatake," Iruka says, and then he calls out all the other teams. After everyone leaves, team seven is still sitting in the room. Naruto looks like she is a sleep but she is meditating.

"Wow, she can fall asleep fast, right Sasuke – kun," Sakura says looking at Naruto.

"Hm," Sasuke makes a sound, "she isn't asleep, just meditating."

"He is right Sakura," Naruto says and scars Sakura, "but I am going to sleep now," she sits in the window and takes a nap.

After two hours Sakura is sleeping on Sasuke shoulder and Sasuke is about to go to sleep until a white haired ninja opens the door, the bottom part of his face is covered, and one of his eyes are covered by his headband. Naruto sits up and gets in a fighting position ready to throw a kunai at him. "My first impression is, ok, meet me on the roof, and put the kunai away," he says and leaves. Naruto puts the kunai away and looks at Sasuke and Sakura, she picks Sakura up and they go to the roof. "Now tell me about you likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams."

"How, give us a demonstration and tell us about yourself," Sakura says waking up.

"Alright, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I like and dislike a lot of things, I have a lot of hobbies and my dreams are none of your business."

They all think, _we only learned his name._

"Now you with the pink hair, your turn," Kakashi says.

"I am Sakura Haruno I like, *giggles* my dreams are *blushes and giggles harder* I hate Ino," she says.

"Ok," _fan girl, _"your turn," Kakashi says pointing at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't' like many things, and I hate a lot of things, I don't have a dream, I have a goal, to kill a certain person," Sasuke says.

_He must be talking about Itachi, _"alright killer instinct your turn," he says looking at Naruto.

She sighs, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like my family well most of it anyway, and my hobbies are training two people who are very important to me. My dream is, um" she thinks, "to become hokage, I guess. Oh and I hate all pure blooded Uchihas," Naruto adds.

_She is the one genin that knows what it is like to be a mom, and I can understand her grudge agents Uchiha, _"well you all have different…"

Sasuke stands up and looks at her, "why do you hate Uchihas?!"

"I don't hate all Uchiha, just pure blooded ones," Naruto says.

"The only Uchiha left are pure blooded Dobe!"

"You are wrong!" Naruto stands up and screams at him.

"She is right," Kai and Renji and standing behind Kakashi, "I am Kai Uzumaki, and I am half Uchiha, I love my mom, Naruto Uzumaki and I am going to get revenge on my father for what he did to her. Then I will become hokage with my best friend Renji."

"I am Renji, and Naruto is like my mom too, and if you mess with her you mess with all three of us," Kai and Renji pull out kunai.

"Well boys just calm down, Naruto are they telling the truth?" Kakashi asks but he already knows the answer.

"There is no way Naruto – chan has a son," Sakura says, "I see them at the park sometimes they are her younger brothers."

"No he is right, Kai is my son," Sasuke and Sakura gawk at her, "and yes Sasuke he is part Uchiha so that is why I don't hate all Uchiha, do are we doing anything tomorrow because I need to go," Naruto says to Kakashi.

"Come to the training ground tomorrow morning and don't eat breakfast or you will puke," Kakashi says, and then the three leave.

"Wow, your jonin was really later," Kai says when they go into the house.

"Yeah, you should ask for a new teacher," Renji says.

"No, if I did then you two might get him and I will not risk that," she says, "now go and do your homework you two then I want to teach you two a new move." After they finish their homework they run to the training field in the back yard.

"Alright let's get started!"

"This move is called shadow clone no jutsu," she demonstrates it.

"Wow," Naruto explains how to use it and they make shadows clones after an hour of practice, "this is so cool," Kai says.

"You can also use them to help with training," Naruto says, "but we will start that tomorrow, Renji it is time to take you home."

Renji moans, "but, I want to stay longer," he crosses his arms.

"Yeah, mom we should make him an official Uzumaki!" Kai says, "Then this would be his home, he stays over here most of the time anyway!"

"He already has a family though," Naruto says and she takes Renji home.

Renji's mom opens the door, "hi Naruto," she says sweetly, "Renji you are late," she says coldly. His mom has long red hair.

"Sorry mom," Renji says and goes inside.

"Please come in Naruto," and before Naruto can refuse his mom pulls her in.

"Hi Naruto," Renji sister says, she has short red hair, it goes down to her shoulder, she glares at Renji.

"Hi Rin," she says.

"So what brings you today, just dropping off Renji?"

"Yeah but I have to go now, have a nice night."

She is almost out the door until his mom says, "you're a genin now right Naruto, I am so proud of you."

Naruto looks at her and nods, "you know what, Renji back a bag."

"Why?" he asks.

"You're staying over for a little while, you don't mind right?" His mom shakes her head smiling, Renji runs to his room and packs most of his things and comes back with three bags, Naruto takes two and Renji holds one.

"Why do you need all that stuff for a few nights," Rin growls at him.

Renji doesn't answer and they go back to Naruto's house, "hey Kai can you help us out?" Kai runs down and grabs a bag, "help a Renji move into the room next to you," they both run to Renji's new room.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are waiting for Kakashi, and Naruto keeps tapping her leg, "what is wrong?"

"I need to go to the hokage's office soon for something," Naruto says.

"Is it for your sons?" Sakura asks.

"Kai is my son and Renji is his friend, but yes I am going to as for adoption papers for Renji, his family is horrible," Naruto says, "when will he get here!"

After two hours, "yo everyone sorry I am late," Naruto glares at him.

"Just tell us what to do, I have something to do!" Naruto says and Kakashi is silent.

_So that is how mom's act when someone is late I will have to remember that, _"alright, well you have until noon to get the bells from me," Kakashi holds out two bells.

"But there are only two bells," Sakura says.

"That is right, so only two people will pass, the other will get sent back to the academe," Kakashi says, "now go," everyone hides, except for Naruto's clone that gets destroyed easily.

_Well he isn't going to go easy on us, I will wait for an opportunity then I'll take the bells, even though this is a team work test, but I will teach him a thing or two first, _Naruto thinks and she sees Sasuke and Kakashi fighting, she runs in quickly and grabs both of the bells before either of them notice what she did. _I did it;_ she looks at the two bells in her hand.

Naruto hears Sakura scream and she runs back to see her faint and Sasuke's head sticking out of the ground, "wow, this is the first time I have ever seen a Sasuke plant."

"Naruto," Sasuke says, she walks in front of him.

"Want some help?"

"I thought you hate Uchiha," Sasuke says.

She rolls her eyes, "this is just pay back for helping me get a bell," she gets him out.

"So that is what you did, what did you do with the other one?" Sasuke asks.

"Here, as a thanks, now we are even," she throws him the second bell and she walks away from him. The timer goes off and Sakura gets tied up.

"Well I am a little disappointed that you three didn't work together," Kakashi say, "Sakura you can retake it, but Naruto and Sasuke you can't give her any food."

"Hey, who said she failed the test," Naruto says and Kakashi looks at her, "this test is about team work, Sasuke and I got one bell and Sakura has the other," everyone looks in Sakura's hand and the bell is in her hand.

"Well I am impressed you would go so far to help her Naruto," Kakashi says.

"'Take care of your weakest link' is something I have always heard and that is what I did, so if you will excuse me," Naruto leaves. Sasuke and Kakashi leave and don't untie Sakura.

Naruto walks into the hokage's office, "Naruto what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you old man," she says ignoring the Anbu agent he was talking to.

"Please wait outside until I am done Naruto…"

"I want to adopt him," Naruto blurts out.

"Um, can you give us a minute," the Anbu agent bows and leaves, "who?"

"Renji, I want to adopt him," Naruto says, "here is a note from his mom saying it is ok and that she will even pay me child support," Naruto went to Renji's house before coming here after she got permission from Renji's mom and she was almost begging her to take him as soon as she said the word 'adopt.'

"I don't understand," he says looking at the note and at Naruto, "why…"

"He is staying with me even if you don't make him an official Uzumaki, but it would be nice if you would, now will you get me the papers of not?"

"Yes, here" Naruto fills out all the paper work, "well now you have two sons Naruto."

"I have had two sons since they became friends, old man," Naruto says and leaves.

Kai is helping Renji move in, "no, no, we should put is above your bed not by your desk."

"Look if I keep it above my bed then it will wake me up if it falls," Renji says holding a poster.

"But it will look cooler above your bed and if you put it by your desk then where are your books and ninja weapons going to go?"

"Alright, let's hand it up," Renji puts the post above his bed and they finish setting up his room, "I still think we should have done bunk beds in your room and made this a man cave. Oh am I going to get any of those cool knifes or scythe like you have in your room?"

"Yeah but I have a feeling that mom is going to give us a room to do that anyway, and no, remember big brother Itachi and his friends gave those to me when I was younger," Kai says smiling, "oh we need to change your cloths, mom is probably almost done so I will get the needle and thread."

"We are going to sew the Uzumaki symbol on all of my clothes?!"

"Don't worry, mom has a ton already cut out so we just have to sew them on a part of your shirts," Kai comes back in holding seven different colored shirts with the symbol on them and several Uzumaki symbols in his hand, "now where should we put them?"

They take out his shirts and decide to put on his left sleeve, the opposite of Kai's Uchiha symbol, "what are the other shirts for?"

"They are your new shirts," Kai says, "I don't like them so you can have them," Renji smiles and they finish all his shirts.

"Finally done," Renji says and they put everything back, "now what?"

"Um, now we can work on your Uzumaki smile!" Kai says and shows him the classic smile.

"I can do that," and Renji mimics him perfectly.

"Well you two did a lot of work," Naruto says looking around, "welcome to the family Renji Uzumaki."

Both boys cheer and hug her, "now you really are my brother, oh mom isn't grandpa going to visit soon?"

"Um, well I don't know, he comes and goes at random time so," Naruto says, "but when he gets here we will have to introduce him to his new grandson," she says and ruffs up Renji's hair.

Kai and Renji are in class thinking, it has been a month since they became real brothers. "Look it is Uzumaki morons," a kid whispers as the walk to their next class. "How did that loser become his brother, he is so weird and Kai is so awesome, cool, and cute," a girl says as they walk pass.

Renji looks down, "don't worry bro, they are just jealous that you are now in the best family in the world," Kai says and Renji smiles at him.

"Right," they go outside for weapon training.

"Alright," Kai throws all the shrunken and hits all the targets in the middle, "yes," his fan girls go wild as he smiles at the crowd.

"Next is Renji Uzumaki," the teacher says.

Renji throws one star and misses and everyone laughs. Kai runs up to the front of the crowd and gives him a thumb up. Renji takes a deep breath and hits the rest of them on the targets. "That was awesome," Renji says to Kai, "next time I won't miss though!"

"Hey wana be," a boy says to him, "you should stay away from the real ninjas and just go home," everyone laughs, except for Kai of course.

"Leave my brother alone," Kai punches him to the ground, "if you mess with him you mess with me!" Kai screams at everyone.

"Kai – Kun, why are you defending him, he is just a trouble maker and trouble," a girl says.

Kai glares at her, "no he isn't, he isn't trouble, and you are just mean!" The girl looks at him sad and walks away.

"Now everyone let's just calm down," the teacher says but Kai and Renji jump over the fence and leave, he sighs and looks at his assistant, "call Naruto."

Naruto walks by the park to see Kai and Renji on the swings, "hey why aren't you two in school?" she asks and sits on the open swing.

"They are jerks," Kai says.

"Bullies, well I know what that is like," Naruto says, "but it doesn't matter as long as you two stick together. You guys know everything they are saying isn't true so just ignore them." Kai and Renji nod, "so did you hit any of them?"

"Yeah I punch on to the ground," Kai says proud.

"Then I should expect to see someone from the academe, good," Naruto says, "I can talk to them about your problem." The boys look at each other worried, "something you want to tell me?"

"Nope," they say together.

**I hope you liked the chapter, : )**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto, just the plot. Super long chapter to apologies for not updating for so long.**

**I am sorry I forgot to tell ages,**

**Naruto - 13, she stopped going to the academe for a year but skipped back into her normal class**

Naruto and team seven walk into the hokage tower to return a lost cat, "Can't we do something more exciting?"

"Naruto, don't be a fool you're only a beginner," Iruka says.

"Yeah and that is what we will stay until we do something harder! These chores aren't a challenge!"

"Fine but I will regret this later, but I will give you and escort mission," the hokage says, "please bring in the guest."

A man holding a bottle of Sake comes in, "these brats are supposed to protect me, I am Tazuna, a bridge builder of ultimate renown. Until I am back in my own country, you are to protect me even if it costs your life."

"Well let's all meet at the gates in twenty minutes," Kakashi says, "but Naruto."

"What?"

"What are you going to do about your kids?"

Naruto curses at herself in her head and leaves. Kai and Renji are doing homework, "hi mom," they say.

"Hi guys, um I have something to tell you two," Naruto says.

"Ok, but first, big brother is here," Kai says and Itachi walks in.

"Hello Naruto," he says, "it was nice to meet you Renji," Renji nods, "now what were you going to tell them," he leans on the wall.

Naruto sighs, _they would figure it out anyway, _"I am going out of the village for a mission and I won't be back for a wail," she says.

"Well I will have to watch you then," Itachi says, "to make sure you come back to your kids in one piece."

"I know but I also want you two to behave, go to school, do your homework, and go to bed at a decent time," Naruto says.

"We can send someone to check on them," Itachi says.

"No way, we can handle this, and when Sasori babysits I don't want to sleep when he is in the house, I am scared he is going to turn me into a puppet in my sleep," Kai says and shutters.

"And no human sharks or someone with mouths on their hands," Renji says, Kai gave him a full description of the people in akatsuki.

"And no uncle or aunt.

"And no zombie / immortals and stitched up person."

"And no cannibals!" they say together, "and no hokage or Anbu!"

"Fine but if the house is a ruined and you get in trouble wail I am gone then I will have someone watch you from now on understand?"

"Yes!"

"Why can't we come though?" Kai asks as Naruto packs.

"Because this is a mission for team 7 and I don't think you would want me to tag alone with you on your missions," Naruto says.

"Yes we do, I want you to be my jonin," Kai says.

Naruto smiles, "I don't think I can make jonin that fast."

Naruto goes to the gate and Itachi is a few miles ahead of them, they walk. Itachi sees the two hidden ninja and disposes of them before team seven gets there.

They arrive at the Land of Waves, "well we are almost at your house sir," Naruto says respectfully, surprising her teammates.

Kai and Renji are at the park, "hey bro you remember when we first met?" Kai asks looking at the monkey bars.

"How could I forget, you were the only one dumb enough to take what I said seriously," Renji says.

**Flash back**

Kai is on the swings talking to other kids, today was his first day at the academe, "oh no he is here," a girl says looking at a boy with spiky red hair in a ponytail.

"Who is he?" Kai asks.

"He is someone you shouldn't go near, he will only bring people trouble," Kai gets off the swings, "hey Kai where are you going?"

"I am going to say hi," Kai runs over to him, he is sitting on the monkey bars, "hi I am Kai Uzumaki what is your name?"

He looks down at Kai, "Renji, what do you want?"

"Do you want to be friends?" Kai asks surprising everyone, Renji smiles.

"Sure but you will have to prove yourself first, come back over here after they leave," he points at the other kids, Kai nods. After the other kids parents pick them up Kai goes back over to Renji.

"So what do I have to do Renji?"

Renji jumps down, "hang on to the monkey bars until I come back to the park," Kai jumps up and hangs on to the monkey bars, Renji leaves. "Stupid kid will be gone by the time I go back," Renji goes back after thirty minutes and sees that Kai is still hanging there, "what?!" He leaves again and goes home. Naruto goes to the park to get Kai.

"Kai it is time to go, what are you doing?"

"I can't leave yet, I am waiting for Renji to come back, I want to prove that I can be his friend," Kai says.

"Kai we need to go home," Naruto walks to him.

"NO I am waiting until Renji comes back!" Kai screams at her, Naruto walks away and into town.

"Renji, that name sounds so familiar, now I know why," Naruto has been over to his house a few times because of his sister. Naruto runs to his house and knocks on the door.

His mom answers, "Hello Naruto is something wrong?"

"Where is Renji, I need to talk to him," she say.

Renji walks to the door, "what?"

"Come back to the park with me and tell Kai he can go home now," Naruto says and grabs his hand.

"No if he is stupid enough to believe my trick then let him hang, wait he is still there!" Renji asks amazed, "he should have just gone home by now!"

"Well he says he won't leave until he sees you at the park," Naruto says.

"Renji, go back to the park and tell that boy the truth," his mother says coldly, Naruto can see hate in her eyes, _that is the same way people look at me._

Naruto and Renji walk to the park, "I am not mad at you for lying to him," Naruto says.

"What, well most people just give up, to everyone I am just trouble," Renji says.

Naruto smiles at him, "well to most of Konoha I am a monster and trouble, but that doesn't mean we have to prove them right."

They get to the park and Renji runs up Kai who is still hanging on to the bars, "let go already!"

"Your back," Kai says, "so are we friends now?"

Renji just stares at him, "just come down already."

"Not until you say it!"

"Why is being my friend so important to you?!"

"Because it is," Kai answers, "I know how everyone talks to you and about you, so I want to be on your side from now on, as your friend!"

Renji doesn't understand Kai, "are you stupid or something, you are so popular why don't you just hang out with them and leave me alone like I like to be!"

"LIER!" Kai screams at him, "you hate being alone, I can see it in your eyes," Kai can feel his grip slipping and he holds on tighter.

Renji can't say anything, _is he serious?_

"I can hold on anymore," Kai says, "so what is your answer?"

"Just let go already!" Renji screams at him and Kai falls.

"Ow," Kai looks at his hands that are red and hurt very badly, "I guess I can add doing that to my training," Kai laughs.

Renji looks at him sadly, "you're an idiot," Kai can see tears going down Renji's face.

"No I am an Uzumaki, there is a difference," Kai says smiling at him.

"Oh and what is it?" Renji whips away his tears.

"We are smart and do anything we want no matter how stupid or dangerous it is," Kai and Renji laugh a little.

"Kai we should head home now," Naruto says, "are your hands ok?"

Renji looks at Kai's hands, and feels really bad, "yeah I am fine, and can Renji come over?"

"We can ask do you want to Renji," Naruto asks smiling.

Renji nods and they go to Naruto's house after Renji's mom says it is ok for him to stay over. When they are asleep Renji gets up and leaves through the back door. Kai follows him into the forest, "I think these will work," Renji says and pulls up some plants.

"Those are for burns," Kai says coming out.

Renji looks at him, "um, I knew that! It is to help your hands," Renji cuts the leaf in half with a kunai.

"No need I have a fast healing rate see," Kai takes off the banged and his hands are almost completely healed. Renji still puts the leaf half on his hands.

"Then this will heal it faster," Renji says, Naruto watches from the shadows then goes back.

(Kai and Renji don't see this part)

"Well Kai has a new friend," Obito says when Naruto walks in.

"Yeah he does, what does it matter to you, you said you want nothing to do with us so leave," Naruto points at the door.

"I never said that you told me _you_ don't want me near our son," Obito says.

"Why are you here Obito, if you get caught then we will all get in trouble," Naruto asks crossing her arms and leaning ageist the wall.

"The first of the month, I want an update on you two."

"School is good, Kai made a new friend and he is sleeping over, Kai still doesn't have his sharingan before you ask me again. Um, and that is it," Naruto says.

"Any new special friends for you, and are you two getting bullied?" Obito asks.

"No," she says blushing, "and people still think I am a jinchūriki so what do you think, the number did go down though. Kai isn't getting bullied at school or outside but he does attack anyone who bullies other people," Naruto says.

Obito smiles under his masks, "then he has a strong sense of justice."

Naruto sighs, "Anything else?"

"No, good night," Obito says, Naruto just walks to her room, Obito leaves.

**End**

"And I told I am not stupid, I am an Uzumaki!" Kai tells him.

"Yeah I know, so am I, we are smart and do whatever we want even if it dangerous and stupid," Renji says

Naruto hears a rustling in a bush and throws a shuriken at it, "Naruto – chan what are you doing?!" Sakura screams at her.

"Heard something over there," Naruto says. Kakashi looks at she hit a white rabbit, "ah I didn't mean to hurt a rabbit!"

"Look what you did!" Sakura screams at her.

"Everyone get down!" Kakashi says and a large sword flies above them and hits a tree then a man is standing on it. "Well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi," Kakashi says.

_Zabuza, why does he seem so familiar? _Naruto thinks, _oh yeah he is the demon of the mist, I never thought learning that kind of stuff would actually come in handy._

"Kakashi of the sharingan, I presume," Zabuza says, "could you surrender the old man?"

_Kakashi has a sharingan, no I need to focuses on the mission, and I wonder why Itachi didn't see him first?_

"Assume the manji battle formation and protect Tazuna," Kakashi says and lifts up his headband, "stay out of the fight and protect him that is what kind of team work this mission needs."

"Zabuza, the demon of the mist, right?" Naruto asks.

Zabuza looks at her, "and who are you girl?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, demon of Konoha," she says smiling remembering her old nickname from the villagers. "So you have a human master right, the man telling you to kill the person I need to protect?"

"And you didn't get that mission from your human master?"

_They are talking in code, _Kakashi thinks, _but what does it mean?_

She shrugs, "well, can you give us a break for now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Truths for now, I will owe you a favor," Naruto says, "and that means I will do anything that doesn't mess with my mission."

"Fine, but I will collect," Zabuza leaves.

Naruto sighs with relief, "we I guess we should get you home now right?"

"What was that about Naruto?" Kakashi asks.

"What do you mean?"

"The negotiation and the favor," Kakashi says.

"Well if I never learned to negotiate then I would have died a _long_ time ago, and the favor is just that a favor, it made the deal more likable," Naruto says.

"Well now you have to help the enemy with something!" Sasuke says.

"I am already working with one of my enemies," Naruto mutter.

"Naruto," she looks at him, "I hope he kills you!" Sasuke says annoyed, but he immediately regrets saying that when he sees that Naruto is about to cry, "Um, I didn't."

_Why did he have to say that, of anything he could have said he had to say that! _"Shut up and leave me alone!" Naruto screams then runs away from them.

"Naruto," Kakashi says but she ignores him, everyone is looking at Sasuke, "she will find us later, we still need to take you home Tazuna."

Naruto sits down after she is a few miles away from them, "god I hate Uchihas!" She punches the tree behind her and sits there. _Calm down Naruto, just breath, I did the right thing. Man I wish I still had the Kyuubi so I am not just talking to myself like a crazy person. _Naruto gets up and looks around, "and now I am lost." She walks out of the forest and finds a house, _I can sense the teme and Kakashi's chakra in there, where is Sakura? _Naruto walks to the door and knocks, Sakura opens the door. _Now that I am in front of her I can sense her, is she hiding her chakra or just that weak?_

"Naruto - chan, I am glad you found us so easily," Sakura says and she walks inside.

"Yep it was a piece of cake finding you guys," Naruto says smiling, _yeah right, it took me too long to find you guys for my liking._

"Ah Naruto is here now, well to fill you in, we are going to do more training to fight Zabuza and Gato," Kakashi says.

"Gato isn't that some rich guy, why do we need to train to fight him?"

"He is the master mind behind Zabuza attacking us, or his 'human master'," Kakashi says.

"Well this could be fun," Naruto says.

"It won't be fun for you," a boy says as he walks in.

"Inari, where have you been," Tazuna says.

"Welcome home grandpa," he hugs Tazuna.

"Inari, greet our guest properly, they are the esteemed ninja that brought our grandfather home safely," his mom says.

"But mom they are all going to die," Inari says, "no one can beat Gato and his men."

"Well we are going to do the impossible then, like superheroes," Naruto says.

"You're dumb, there is no such thing as heroes." Inari starts to walk away, "if you don't want to die then go home."

Inari walks out of the room, "I am sorry about him."

Naruto gets up and follows him, "something doesn't seem right," she mutters as she walks down the hall. She stands by his door and can hear him crying and calling for his dad. _I should have known._

Kakashi explains how to walk up the trees with chakra, Sakura runs up and gets the kunai first, Sasuke uses to much chakra, and Naruto doesn't even try, "Naruto, you need to try too, this is the training," Kakashi says.

"Oh, I know, I am just giving the Uchiha a head start before I show him how it is done," Naruto says, "and good job Sakura!" She yells up to her.

"What do you mean show me up?"

"Like this," Naruto walks up the tree like Kakashi, "see it is simple," she hangs upside down.

"Where did you learn how to do that Naruto?" Kakashi asks.

She learned it from Itachi and Sasori but she can't tell them that, "I learned it from a book, the teachers at the academe hated me so I had to learn everything by myself so this was easy to teach myself, Kai and Renji can do this easily too."

After training Sakura and Kakashi leave but Naruto and Sasuke stay, "why are you still here?"

"You look like you are at a standstill, want some help?" Naruto asks.

Sasuke looks at her, "if you want to tell me then you can," Sasuke says, _I don't get her, first it is 'I hate your kind' then it is, 'do you want some help?' I am surprised she still wants to help me even after what I told her to do._

"Well instead of running up the tree use one foot at a tie until you can walk up it easily, that is how I learned it and it will cut the training time in half from running to walking to falling on your butt," Naruto says.

Sasuke tries it how she says to do it and to his surprise he did improve some, "who taught you again?"

"None of your business, Uchiha," she says coldly and walks away, "don't think I helped you because I forgive you for telling me to die earlier, I am just helping the weakest link catch up."

**A few days later**

Naruto and Sasuke come back from training at night, "we are back," Naruto says with Sasuke over her arm, "and now we all can make it to the top of the tree."

"Good tomorrow you two can help Sakura protect Tazuna," Kakashi says.

"Yes sir."

Inari starts crying then screams, "why do you wear yourself out trying? No matter how hard you train, you'll be no match for Gato's thugs! You act cool and talk tough but big strong guys like that are always too much for people weaker than you are. They'll kill you!"

"You should just stop taking, I am not you," Naruto says, _what is with this kid, he just doesn't have any hope for us to win._

"Just watching you ticks me off; you go and run your mouth when you don't know a thing! This isn't your town and you don't know a thing about me! You're always clowning around and having fun, you don't know a thing about suffering or loneliness or what my life is like!"

Naruto looks at him glaring, "so you're just going to cry about things you don't like you brat? You're just a big baby!" Inari runs out of the house.

"Naruto you when too far, I would have thought of all people you would be good with kids!" Sakura screams at her.

"Just shut Sakura," she glares at her, "never talk about things you know _nothing_ about!" Naruto walks outside. She stands above Inari, "can I join you?" Naruto sits by him and sighs, "I am sorry about what I said but it is true," Inari looks at her, "and you are wrong, I know too much about being alone," she smiles. "I grew up without a dad like you, but unlike you I didn't have a mom. It must be nice to have someone with you who loves you," Naruto wonders out loud. "I got tired of crying a long time ago, when I figured out crying isn't going to solve anything, it is just a waste of time," Naruto gets up smiling at Inari who is looking at her, "like I said earlier, sorry about stepping over a boundary, do whatever you want Inari," Naruto walks away.

Kakashi smiles under his mask from hearing the whole talk, "interesting."

Naruto wakes up the next morning, "hey where is everyone," Naruto asks rubbing her eyes as she yawns.

"Master Kakashi said you get today off to rest," Inari's mom says.

Naruto yawns again, "Alright," she gets dress, "Do you need some help?"

"Yes, could you help me with the laundry, Inari could you help too?"

"Yeah, but I am in the bathroom right now."

Naruto makes five clones, "we can do it, but can you stand with Inari please."

"Why is something wrong?"

"No but I have a bad feeling," Naruto says. One clone transform into Inari's mom, two hide, and she starts to fold the laundry. Two men break in and capture Naruto's clone, Inari is watching, Naruto and the rest of her clones knock them unconscious, "there," the clones vanish and she ties them up, "Inari, the hero, or heroine in this case, usually arrives late but I think this is a good exception," Inari smiles and nods.

Naruto runs to the bridge to see Zabuza fighting Kakashi and Sasuke fighting Haku, _Sasuke needs more help than Kakashi, he can handle him. _Naruto pulls out a kunai and attacks Haku but he goes into the ice to dodge, "and I thought that would work too, hey Sasuke, I can to help!" Naruto says smiling at him.

"Now we are both trapped!" Sasuke says.

"Shut up," Naruto tells him, "if you don't want to die then we need to work together!" Haku attack, throwing his acupuncture needles at Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto falls to the ground, _I can't feel my legs!_ "Sasuke, concentrate on your eyes and you can unlock your sharingan!" Naruto screams at him. Haku attacks him but Sasuke dodges easily.

"Well you have a blood line as well, I can't let this battle continue any more, if I do then you will be able to see me better and I will run out of chakra," Haku attack Naruto.

"What," Sasuke protects her.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screams looking at him, "why did you, why can't you just mind your own business and leave me alone!"

"How should I know, my body moved on its own," Sasuke says and falls into Naruto's arms, "I used to hate you but now. I thought my promise to live until I kill me brother would protect me but." Sasuke closes his eyes.

"Sasuke," she shakes him, "no don't close your eyes, wake up! NO," Naruto hugs his body; _no I can't feel a pulse_.

"This must be your first time to lose your comrade, that is the way of a shinobi," Haku says, Naruto gently pulls the needles from Sasuke's neck and pushes red chakra into his body, _please work._

She glares up at Haku, "I am going to kill you!" She puts Sasuke down and screams pushing red chakra out breaking all of Haku's ice. Naruto grabs Haku and punches him, his mask breaks off. Naruto goes to punch him and stops in front of his face.

"Why did you stop?"

"You're the boy I met this morning," Naruto says.

"I murdered your comrade, your beloved friend, and you spar me?" Naruto punches Haku to the ground.

"He isn't my 'beloved friend,' I hate his guts, but do you really want to die this badly?"

"I have already lost my reason for living," Haku says, "just kill me; I am sorry you have to bloody your own hands for me."

Naruto pulls out a kunai, "if we met under different circumstances, we would have been good friends, I can tell."

Naruto charges at him but Haku blocks, "I am sorry I can't die just yet," he vanishes, but Naruto can smell fresh blood being spilled, she stop using the red chakra so her senses are normal now.

Sakura looks at Naruto, "Naruto – chan you're alive!" She looks at Sakura, "what about Sasuke, NARUTO – CHAN WHERE IS SASUKE – KUN?!" Sakura screams at her and she just looks away. Sakura and Tazuna run over to Sasuke body, it is still glowing red but it can't be seen. Naruto watches Kakashi cut down Zabuza's arms so he can't move them.

Gato walks in with a large crowed behind him, "well look at how pathetic you are, slight change in the plan Zabuza. We are going to kill you, I never intended on paying you. You are going to die 'demon' here and now," Naruto cuts Gato off.

"Speak you desire Zabuza!" Naruto screams at him, he looks at her, "you care about Haku right, then make our deal that I save him, I can do it too. Just say it!"

"What an annoying girl," Gato says.

"I guess we aren't enemies anymore," Zabuza says, Kakashi nods. Zabuza looks at Naruto, "I want you to save him!" Naruto's eyes glint red, before anyone sees her move she is still in the same spot but Haku is under her, she pushes her red chakra into Haku and after a few seconds his eyes open.

"What, I died," Haku says sitting up.

"No, but you almost were too far gone to heal," Naruto heals Zabuza's arms, "now our deal is fulfilled, but I think he still needs to be punished!" They all look at Gato, Naruto and Kakashi make some shadow clones and the villagers arrive.

"Retreat," Gato says and all his men and himself run away.

"Naruto – chan!" Sakura screams and Naruto looks at her, "Sasuke – kun is ok!" She watches as Sasuke gets up and gives her a thumb up. Naruto sighs with relief.

"I didn't kill him I just gave him the appearance of death," Haku says. Naruto nods, but she feels dizzy, all of her clones vanish and she falls. Haku catches her.

Team seven looks at Tazuna and his family, "thank you all, thanks to you the bridge is done, but it is going to be dull after you leave," Tazuna says.

"We enjoyed the hospitality," Kakashi says.

"No problem, we can visit sometime maybe," Naruto says.

"You had better."

"Inari it is ok to cry, you know that right?"

"I am not going to cry but Naruto, big sister; you can if you want too!" Inari says

"Me? No thanks," Naruto pats Inari on the head and walks away, "make sure you get strong and become a hero for your home Inari," Naruto says as she walks away from him.

They are in the forest, "that was a nice thing to say Naruto," Sakura says.

"Whatever," Naruto puts her hands behind her head, "I just wanted to make sure I don't need to go back and teach him a thing or two again."

"Hm, well you seem confident," Zabuza says, Haku and Zabuza appear in front of them.

"What is it, I already fulfilled my half of the deal, do you want something?" Naruto asks.

"Now I owe you one," Zabuza says, "and I know just how to repay you."

"What, you don't owe me anything, but if you want to do something for me then protect this village from people like Gato who want to destroy and capture it," Naruto says.

"We are going to travel around but we will stay here every so often," Haku says smiling.

"I want to train you to use my blade," Zabuza holds out his sword.

"No thanks, see ya later demon of the mist," they walk away, Naruto drops a piece of paper.

"You just threw away a chance to get stronger," Sasuke says.

"I know but how can I train with him if I have to stay in Konoha? And teme's like you need to mind their own business or something bad will happen. Like, oh, almost dying."

Zabuza looks at the paper and reads it when they are gone, "thanks for the offer and I do accept but I don't want my team to know about this, come to this address if you are serious about training me, Naruto."

**2 weeks later**

The next day team seven completes there mission, "that was so boring," Naruto complains. She has been training with Zabuza with her sword skills and she can use his sword perfectly now. Zabuza also gave Naruto his sword to keep or to pass on to someone in her family.

"Well let's call it a day I have a report to write," Kakashi leaves.

"Then I am going home," Sasuke says.

Naruto walks away but a square rock and two shadows follow her, (the shadow means that they are jumping around like shadows). She stops, "ok stop tailing me already, Kai and Renji, and your friends in the very poor attempt of a rock costume." They all come out.

"Just what I would expect from you, boss," Konohamaru says.

"I see you took the goggles that I used to wear and added it to your wardrobe," Naruto says, "Can I do something for you guys?"

"You forgot!" Konohamaru screams at her, "you promised to play ninja with us today!"

"Sorry I can't I need to train more," she looks at Sasuke as he walks away, _I am still too weak, Haku and Zabuza could have killed me if they wanted, how will I ever be able to declare my independents from them if I am weak, or protect my family._

"All you do anymore is train with that hidden mist sword now, you never play with us anymore," Renji says.

"I train with you two all the time," Naruto says.

"Naruto – chan, playing ninja?" Sakura asks.

"What is board – browed, pink haired, crazy fan girl, poor excuse of a ninja doing here?" Renji asks.

_Oh my god he did not just say that. _"RUN!" They all run from Sakura until Kai runs into a boy dressed in a black one piece and make – up on.

"Ow," Kai says, he looks up at the person he just ran into, "sorry about that."

"That hurt you know," the boy says. He picks Kai up by the front of his shirt.

"Put him down, NOW!" Naruto screams at the stranger.

"You are annoying," he says then Naruto appears behind him and holds a kunai to his neck.

"I thought I told you to put him down," Naruto moves the kunai closer to his neck, "I will kill you to protect him so PUT. HIM. DOWN," Naruto says and her eyes turn red. The boy lets him go, "good boy," she pats his head and take Kai's hand as she walk back to the group.

"I will," he is interrupted when a rock hits him.

"Tell me why you are in our village," Sasuke says.

"Look another brat."

"Get lost," Sasuke says.

"That was awesome mom," Renji says, "I didn't even see you move."

"You think you are pretty smart don't you," he takes off something that is wrapped in cloth.

"Don't tell me you are going to use crow," the girl by him says.

"Alright Konkuro I think this has gone on long enough," Naruto says, "you two don't remember me do you, I guess I can't blame you for forgetting me, the only time we met was when the third hokage took me to the sand when he was taking to your Kazekage. But I thought we had a lot of fun playing together," Naruto says shrugging, "oh well."

"Naruto," Temari says shocked, "you have changed a lot!"

"That is Naruto; she actually looks like a girl this time!"

"Shut up, I didn't cut my hair that short on purpose!" Naruto screams at him irritated.

"Konkuro put it away," Garra says standing upside down on a branch by Sasuke, "you are a disgrace to our village."

"Hi Garra, long time no see," Naruto yells up to him.

"Hello Naruto," he says kindly then hardens his voice again when he talks to Konkuro, "did you forget why we came here?"

"But they started it when the little one crashed into me!"

"HEY!" Naruto screams at Konkuro and he looks at her scared, "that 'little one' as you called him is my son, so I would like it very much if you treat him with respect, Konkuro!"

"Shut up Konkuro or I will kill you," Garra says after Naruto is finished.

"Your right I was out of line I am sorry," Konkuro says looking from Garra to Naruto, "I am really, really sorry!"

"Sorry about my friends," Garra appears between Konkuro and Temari. "I know we are early but that doesn't mean we can play around."

"Sorry Garra," Konkuro says.

"Konkuro," Naruto says musically, "look behind you." He turns around to see Naruto using crow and in an attack ready position, "if you even try to harm my family you won't have to worry about getting in trouble with Garra because," Naruto looks at him irritated, "I will kill you then and there without a second thought or blinking an eye, understand?" Konkuro nods, Naruto puts crow back and walks passed him back to Kai and the others, "what are you guys doing in Konoha anyway?"

"We are here to take the chunnin selection exams," Temari says.

"Oh the chunnin exams are starting soon," Naruto says.

"We have to go," Garra says and they leave.

"So Sasuke who is your student?!" Naruto asks Irritated.

"I thought I could train Kai to use his sharingan," Sasuke says.

"Well I don't need your help, but thank you for the offer," Kai says politely. Naruto, Kai, and Renji leave. "Sasuke is weird," Kai says when they walk into the house.

"No he is stupid and doesn't think about others, "Naruto says.

"Well I guess you already know about the chunnin exams Naruto," Itachi says.

"Yes I do, and why do you always break in when I am not home?"

"I have a key," Itachi holds out the key.

"Leave," Naruto points to the door.

"Wait mom, don't we need to ask him something?" Kai says.

"You need to ask him Kai, or go take Sasuke's offer," Naruto says, she is joking when she says the part about Sasuke though.

Kai smiles, "Itachi nii- san, will you train me to use my sharingan?"

Itachi walks up to Kai and pokes him in the forehead with his index and middle finger, "sorry I can' right now, maybe next time."

"Fine," Kai pouts for a second, "then I am going to go and take Sasuke's offer to train me, later," Kai runs out the door.

"Wait for me, I want to watch," Renji chases after him.

"Did you have to do that, ugh, now I have to deal with you stupid brother?!" Naruto asks/ yells at Itachi. Itachi pokes her in the forehead and before he can say anything Naruto says, "What the heck, no, don't even say it I am not Sasuke, you cannot do that to me! You know I hate it when you poke me like that!"

"Sorry I already did," Itachi steps back.

"You are not funny," Naruto says, "knowing you, you didn't come here just to tell me about the chunnin exams, and so what do you want?"

Itachi smiles at Naruto a bit, "I heard that Orochimaru is coming to the village so I am here to watch you."

"Why would he want me, akatsuki is after Bijuu, not him."

"Just keep an eye out for a pale white man with long black hair and purple eye shadow," Itachi says then leaves.

Naruto picks up Zabuza'a sword, "I guess I should give it to Kai soon," she puts it down, "but first," Naruto runs out the door to find Kai and Sasuke. She finds them at the Uchiha complex, "what are you doing?" She asks and swings out in front of Sasuke.

"Training, would you like to join us?" Sasuke says and doesn't move an inch so there is only a few inches between Naruto's and Sasuke's face.

"I came to get Kai and Renji, not to train with a teme like you," Naruto jumps down, "where are they?"

"Follow me," Sasuke leads Naruto into the wood and to a training area with a target on all of the trees around the opening that Kai is standing in, and target behind a rock. They stand behind a tree and watch Kai. He closes his eye and jumps up holding his kunai with black ribbons on them then opens his eyes and his sharingan is activated. He throws the kunai and hit close to the targets on the trees but hits the bull's-eye on the target behind the rock.

_That isn't good enough,_ Kai thinks, "ok Renji your turn."

Renji jumps up and throws his Kunai with red ribbons on them and hits close to all bull's-eyes on the targets. "You still did better than me," Renji says and they retrieve their kunai.

_I need more power to beat him, _Kai thinks, "yeah but I am older and better than you anyway!"

"But you both are in trouble," Naruto says and walks to them.

"Mm-mom," Kai stammers out, "you said it was ok," Naruto doesn't look away. "I still need to train with my sharingan, and you said I can find a teacher and you also said I could ask Sasuke!"

"We are going home," Naruto says, "Sasuke, if you want to train him, do it at my house." They leave.

**Kai is getting power hungry, will this effect him?**

**I hope you like the chapter. : )**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto, just the plot**

Team seven is waiting for Kakashi to come, "why is he always late, I didn't even have time to brush my hair!" Sakura complains.

Naruto smiles at her, "start carrying one and you can brush it wail we are waiting," she suggests.

"Naruto I need to talk to you," Sasuke says.

"What do you want Teme?"

"When should I come over," Sasuke asks smugly.

"What do you mean, why would you come to my house?"

"To train Kai," Sasuke says, "are you that forgetful Dobe?"

"Shut up Teme, I didn't forget, come over whenever you want but you have to leave before sunset," Naruto says, "and when you come over, my house, my rules! If you break on of my rules I will kick you out, understand?"

"Yes Dobe," Sasuke says then Kakashi appears.

"Yo, sorry I am late."

Naruto looks at him un-amused, "tell us why you called us here, I don't want to hear your stupid excuses," she says coldly.

Kakashi looks at her; _I really should start trying to be on time, maybe next life_, "I signed you all up for the chunnin exams."

Naruto smiles as she takes the paper "cool! You are safe for now," she mutters under her breath.

"Go to the academe at 4:00 in room 310," Kakashi says then vanishes.

Naruto walks home, "I know you are here, Obito," she closes the door and he is sitting in the dining room.

"Welcome back Naruto."

"Why are you here now, Itachi already told me about Orochimaru and about the chunnin exams that I am going to do," she holds up the paper.

"Well are you going to accept our help this time or are we going to have to watch from the side lines?"

"You know what;" Naruto says irritated, "do whatever you want!"

"When and where?"

"In the academe at 4:00, room 310," Naruto says and takes off her jacket, "I am expecting a guest so you should leave soon."

"Oh, and who is going to be visiting you?" Obito asks curiously.

"Sasuke, to help Kai develop his sharingan," Naruto says.

"Did you ever think he would have ulterior motives for training Kai?"

"Nope, he is just a Teme trying to make sure that his clan men aren't weak, and he knows very well that I hate him."

"OH and that is why you tried to save him when he protected you," Obito says, Naruto looks at him, "I was watching the whole time, from, 'demon of Konoha' to 'shut up, I didn't cut my hair short on purpose!' But I have to say, when you said, 'no don't close your eyes, wake up! NO,' that really surprised me," Obito says.

"Itachi asked me to watch him to make sure he doesn't die before his little revenge is pulled off," Naruto says calmly.

Obito just stared at her. Under his mask he is smiling because he knows she is lying.

"If that is it the please leave, because like I said earlier, I have a Teme coming over," Naruto says.

"As you wish," Obito stands up, "but don't forget that your visit is coming up soon," Obito vanishes into his eye.

_Crude I forgot about that! I can't be mad when that Teme comes over and when Kai and Renji come home._ Naruto goes into the bathroom and sits in a hot bath. _What is wrong with me, stupid Obito. Oh sorry I mean Tobi! Oh god I am going crazy._

Naruto puts on a white kimono and walk around her house, she find nail polish with a note on it, "dear Naruto, paint your nails to look more like us," Naruto crumples up the note and throws it away. She looks at the orange nail polish, "why do they wear nail polish?" Naruto sits own and paints her nail, "painting them now is better than having one of them painting them."

Kai and Renji walk in and see Naruto putting the nail polish away, "oh no, mom please don't kill someone," Kai says.

"What do you mean Kai?"

"Nail polish, white dress, those are the signs that you are either are going to kill someone, probably Sasuke, or you are going to go out and teach someone a thing or two about something. I am leaning more towards you are going to kill Sasuke, please don't kill him!"

"I am not going to kill Sasuke, I just wanted to do something different is that a problem, I am a girl after all," Naruto looks at Kai the Renji.

"I don't want to be dragged into this," Renji walks away to his room.

"But you never do anything girly unless it is to kill / prank someone," Kai says.

"I just want to do something different and I just go out of the bath and I am washing my cloths."

"Oh, that makes sense."

Knock, knock, "I will get it," Naruto opens the door to see Sasuke standing there.

"Hello Dobe," he looks at Naruto, "what are you wearing?!"

"I can dress like a girl if I want Teme, are you going to come in or what," Naruto walks inside and Sasuke follows her, "Kai your tutor is here," Naruto yells down the hall.

Sasuke just stares at her, "are you sick or something?"

"This is really hard for you right, well just think like this; I am not your friend. I am you student's mom, so look at me when you talk and I am not down there," Naruto lifts his head.

"Mom," Kai comes out, "oh gross; come outside when you two are done flirting!" Kai sticks out his tongue and walks outside.

"Well this is just perfect," Naruto says and let's go of Sasuke's chin, "just go train him!" Sasuke is going to says something but just walks outside. They train until the sun starts to set and Naruto yells to them, "Come inside it is time to eat!"

"We will continue later," Sasuke says and turns around to leave but Kai grabs his arm.

"Come inside for dinner Sasuke – sensei!" Kai says and pulls him inside. They all eat and when Sasuke tries to leave Kai and Renji grab his arms, "where do you think you are going?"

"Home," Sasuke says.

"Nope you are spending the night; it is too late for you to go home!" Renji says.

"And you think Naruto will be ok with that?"

"Hey Sasuke, come here," Naruto says and Sasuke goes to her, "this is your room when you spend the night," she points at the guest room, "lights out is in two hours."

"What," Sasuke can't and probably will never understand Naruto but he is going to try anyways, "why are you letting me stay over?!"

"Well, it is late, you are training my son, and I can do whatever I want because this is my house," Naruto walks to her room, "good night."

Naruto and Sasuke are waiting for Sakura to come to the academe, "what is taking her so long!"

"Just calm down Dobe, she will be here soon," Sasuke says.

"Sorry I am late," Sakura says and runs to them.

"It is fine, let's go in," Naruto says smiling and the go in. When they get to the room two people are blocking the door and the punch a boy in green down, "hey, what are you doing?" Naruto asks the two boys.

"We are sparing you all from the exams," one says.

"Oh I get it, you guys are so chicken to take the test that you want to lower the competition," Naruto says, "but can you do us all a favor and take do this jutsu so we can go to the next floor."

"Naruto – chan is right we are still on the second floor!" Sakura says and the two boys undo the jutsu.

"Well seeing is not going to help…" Naruto punches the boy before he finishes talking.

"I am really sorry but we are in a little bit of a rush so I don't want to hear you monolog about how you are stronger than me or something like that," Naruto says. Sakura grabs Naruto and Sasuke's hands and walks away. They walk into room 310, "I am going to look at the competition," Naruto says then vanishes into the crowd. She looks around until she sees Kabuto, "hello Kabuto."

"Naruto – san," Kabuto says nervously, _what is she doing here?!_

"What are you doing here Kabuto and why are you wearing a Konoha headband?"

"Um I am gathering information about a villager," Kabuto says.

"Oh, and I assume you are still loyal to Sasori," Naruto says smiling but she look like she wants to kill him.

"Yes of course I am Naruto – san," Kabuto says, "Do you need me to find anything out for you?"

"Um, no," she says flatly, "but thanks for the offer," Naruto walks away from him to find Garra and to torture Konkuro. Naruto finds them and walks behind Kankuro the puts both hands on his shoulder making Kankuro jump. She backs into the crowd, "did I scare you?"

"Naruto," Kankuro looks around.

"Yes," Naruto is standing by Garra, "hi guys."

"Hello Naruto," Garra says.

"What are you a ghost?!" Kankuro asks irritated.

"No, well actually," Naruto looks like she is thinking, _I should have died seven years ago but I didn't, so I have died once. SO am I a ghost, no I can't phase through things._

"Never mind," Kankuro says quickly.

"Ok," Naruto shrugs, "do you guys know what the first test is?"

"A test, it is a written test," Garra says.

"Oh crude," Naruto says, "I am in trouble."

"Everyone shut up," a man says when he appears in the front of the room. "I am your instructor, Ibiki Morino. I'm the proctor and chief examiner for the first part of h exam. Now the first test is a written test."

Everyone sits down after they pick a random number, Naruto is by the window and Kabuto is siting by her, Sasuke is on the other side of the room and Sakura is in the back. (The rules are the same from the manga/anime)

"Begin," Ibiki says and everyone turns over there test.

_Let's see,_ Naruto looks at the questions, _I don't know any of these! Ok, I can't cheat but this test should be about gathering information because ninjas don't take paper test on missions. Unless they really are just trying to see if we are smart, then they are trying to rule out the stupid ones! Dang it Naruto stop monologue in your head! _Naruto grabs her head.

"DO you need help," Kabuto whispers to her, "you can copy my answers." Kabuto moves his test closer to her so she can see it.

"No thanks," Naruto whispers back, "if we get caught then we both let down our teams," Naruto smiles at him and looks down at her test.

Kabuto looks at her a little shocked, _she is worried about me, and she isn't what I thought she was._ Kabuto realizes.

_Well, at least I have my pride. _Naruto sighs, _but now I am going to let everyone down!_ She bits her lip and thinks, _akatsuki taught me a lot but they didn't bother to teach me how to pass this stupid test!_

Kabuto looks at her, _she is really struggling. Akatsuki is always around her, so why aren't they helping her, I wonder if they want her to fail._

"Ok, time for the last question," Ibiki says, "but you can leave if now if you don't want to answer it."

"What will happen if we quit?!"

"You fail the test but, you will be allowed to take the test again next year. If you get the tenth question wrong then you will never be allowed to take the chunnin exams again!"

"What that isn't fair!" Kiba screams.

"I am the instructor so I make the rules." Kids start dropping out and teams leave.

"Wow," Naruto watches them leave.

After a few teams leave Ibiki says, "Well the rest of you pass!"

Naruto sighs with relief, "just like I thought, ninjas have to make hard choices and this was just to see how we would act."

A women break through the window and a black background appears behind her, "I am the second instructor Anko Mitarishi, and the next test will make this one look like child's play. Now let's go!"

Naruto gets up and walks to the front of the room to her, "where to Anko? I hope your test is more exciting than this one."

Anko smiles at Naruto; everyone follows her to the next testing location, "this is the area for the next test, training ground 44 also known as…"

Naruto finishes her sentence, "the forest of death, one of my favorite hiding places and training grounds."

"Oh so we have a veteran," Anko says, "so you know all of the twists, turns, and creatures that live in there?"

"Like the back of my hand," Naruto challenges, Anko hands her the papers and she passes them out.

"You train here?!" Sakura asks Naruto.

"Yeah, I also used to use it as a hiding spot," Naruto says, "so what?"

"That is stupid and dangerous," Sasuke says.

"But now we have the advantage because that is like my home turf and I never knew you cared Teme. Now do me a favor and leave me alone," Naruto walks away from her team.

"Um Naruto – chan," Hinata says.

"Oh hi Hinata," Naruto walks to her, "do you want something?"

"Um here," she hands Naruto the ointment, "it will help with wounds."

"Thanks Hinata," Naruto says, "see ya later," Naruto walks on.

"Naruto – san," Kabuto stops her, "I want to warn you about something," he says out of breath.

"What is wrong with you Kabuto?"

"Just listen, if he attacks you," Kabuto points at the ninja with long black hair, "run then call for help."

"Why, he doesn't look that scary," Naruto looks at him. _He looks like that Orochimaru man Itachi described._

"Just run," Kabuto says and he leaves.

Team seven is standing in front of the gates then rush in as soon as they open. Naruto takes the front so she can lead them around. "We need to stop for a minute," Naruto says.

"Why," Sasuke asks annoyed, "we need to leave a soon as possible."

"I need to go," Naruto says.

Sasuke just looks at her confused, "why didn't you go before?!" Sakura asks.

"I will be right back," Naruto says and runs into a few trees.

"Hello," a mist ninja says.

"Hi," Naruto says back, "do you have a scroll?"

"And what if I do," he asks, "do you have yours?"

"Let me see yours and I will show you mine," he smiles at he and they show each other there scrolls, "oh and you have the one I need too."

"Yeah but…." Obito stabs him in the back and kills the mist ninja.

"Here you go," he tosses the scroll to her; "we are close by, if you need anymore help."

"I know," Naruto says and puts the two scrolls away. She walks back to her team, "hi guys," she says cheerfully.

"Can we leave now?"

"Yes," they all go.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto asks, "Where is the scroll?"

Sasuke is about to take it out but he doesn't feel it, "what?!" They stop as Sasuke looks for the scroll.

"It is gone!" Sakura says horrified.

"Oh dear," Naruto says, "well I guess it is a good thing I found your pick pocket," Naruto holds out the two scrolls, "and as an apology he gave me his scroll too."

"When did you get those?!"

"I just told you how," Naruto says, "now we can go."

"No you can't," a man says, "not until I get what I want."

_It is him!_ Naruto looks at him, "and what would that be?" Naruto forces a note in Sakura's hand and walks in front of her team, "Orochimaru."

Sakura reads the note and gives it to Sasuke, "so you know who I am girl?"

"Yes I do, and I know how dangerous you are," Naruto says and smiles.

Sasuke looks at Naruto the Orochimaru, "Naruto!"

She glares back, "oh I though you knew how dangerous I am, so why are you looking away?" One of his snakes flies at her and Naruto cuts it in half with Zabuza's sword.

"Please wait a minute," Naruto says not looking at him.

"We are not…"

"Just do it," Naruto growls. Sasuke and Sakura run.

"Oh where are they going?" Orochimaru attacks but Naruto blocks it.

"Somewhere else," Naruto says, "so what are you doing here Orochimaru?"

"A child like you wouldn't understand," he says and summons his large snake.

"Let me guess then, you are here for Sasuke's sharingan because you failed to get Itachi's last time."

"What are you doing," Itachi appears behind him.

"HI Itachi," Naruto says, "aren't you worried about you know who."

"No, he is with him," Itachi says.

"Alright," Naruto says.

"Go and catch up and we will take care of things here," Itachi says looking at Orochimaru. Naruto shrugs and leaves. She catches up with Sasuke, Sakura, and Kabuto after a few minutes.

"Yo," Naruto says scaring all three of them, "sorry."

"What the heck was that?!"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke smacks Naruto, hard.

"For trying to fight by yourself," Sasuke says, "you could have gotten yourself killed!"

Naruto wipes the blood off of her lip, "I don't care," she says, "nothing will change if I do die and if my death would have bought you two sometime to run the so be it."

Sasuke glares at her, "you would throw away your life so easily! What about your family?!"

"What about them, Kai and Renji aren't children, they are ninjas and all ninjas will face loss all their lives," Naruto says, "it is the truth about a ninja's life, if you don't like it then quit when we pass this test."

Everyone is speechless at what she said, even Kabuto.

Naruto smiles, "I am just kidding! Lighten up you three," she says laughing, "you should see your faces right now. But Sasuke I am not going to die that easily so don't worry, as long as I have someone to live for then I will never die," Naruto is still smiling. _Even though what I said was true, it is still too out of character for them to hear me talk like that. I guess acting like this in front of them isn't too bad._

_She is faking that smile but her team can't tell,_ "We should head out," Kabuto says and they go to the tower. They go inside, after hearing Iruka tell them about being ninjas.

_Itachi has told me that so many time that I could have jumped in and finished his sentence for him! _"We should rest before the semifinals tomorrow," Naruto says and walks away from them.

"Naruto," Obito says and pulls her into the shadows with him.

"What Obito," she whispers, "do you know what will happen if you get caught?!"

"I just wanted to give you this," he puts something in her hand then vanishes.

"What is this?" Naruto looks in her hand to see a pair of goggles, "ha-ha," Naruto ties her headband around her neck and puts the goggles on. Naruto doesn't know this but the goggles she just put on are Obito's old goggles.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. : )**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Ok I understand that I have a few plot holes in this story, but if you really don't like it then no one is making you read this.**

**Naruto - 16 (she still looks the same though)**

**That is the only age change in the story**

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot**

* * *

Today is the last day for people to come in. "Naruto, what are you wearing?" Sasuke asks looking at her new goggles.

"Whatever I want," Naruto says, "what are you the fashion police?"

Sasuke just glares at her. They go out with the other teams that made it in before the cut off. "We will have to have a preliminary round because of the large numbers," the hokage says and the first fight in between Naruto and Kiba.

"Ready to fight," Naruto asks and pulls the goggles down.

"Bring it on," Kiba says and Kiba and Akamaru use human best transformation, "fang over fang attack."

Naruto dodges it and kicks Akamaru in the back and he changes back to his dog form, "Akamaru!" Kiba screams and Naruto picks him up, "put him down!"

"Why," Naruto pets Akamaru.

"Give him back," Kiba acts rashly and charges at Naruto. She jumps and dodges him.

"Were you really going to try to attack me wail I am holding Akamaru?"

Kiba growls at her, "give him back!"

"Come and get him," Naruto teases, _so predictable, why would I hurt Akamaru in the first place Kiba? He is letting all the blood rush to his head._

Kiba Charges at her again using his fang over fang by himself. Naruto summons Zabuza's sword and blocks him then using it like a bat, she hits him into the wall.

"Home run," Naruto says looking at Kiba inside of the wall.

"Why you little," Kiba says and charges at her.

"Kiba stop for a minute, have you even noticed I haven't moved from this one spot our whole fight?"

"What," Kiba realizes this. "That is impossible, you are weak loser!"

Naruto puts Akamaru down and he first glows red, "I am not a loser!" She punches him and Kiba is out. Naruto walks back up to her team and lifts the goggles up.

"Naruto," Kakashi says looking at her new goggles, "where did you get those?" _Those are Obito's goggles! Where did she get them?!_

"I have always had these, I just now decided to wear them," Naruto lies, "I bought them wail I was traveling with grandpa hokage. I used to always wear goggles too, so sue me if I want to again."

Then next fight is Sasuke vs. Yoroi Akado. Sasuke attacks with his fire jutsu and wins easily.

"These people aren't much of challenge," Naruto mutters smiling.

The next battle is Sakura vs. Ino. They both put their headbands on their foreheads and start fighting. Naruto gets bored of watching after the first to minutes and leaves, but no one notices.

"What are you doing," Obito asks stopping her in the open.

"What are you doing what if someone sees you?!"

"Everyone is too distracted by the fights in there," Obito points to the room, "why aren't you watching anymore?"

"It got boring and I already won my match," Naruto says.

"I know you tricked the boy into thinking you never moved but you just made sure you landed in the same spot," Obito says, "you took down his confidence to win."

"And who do you think I learned that from?"

Obito smiles under his mask, "you should head back before anyone notices you are gone."

"No one will, or if they do they will think I am doing something else," Naruto says, "like getting food."

"You put too much faith in other people's thinking," Obito says and he looks at his old goggles.

"On yeah that reminds me," Naruto plays with the goggles, "where did you get these?"

"What do you mean?" Obito asks.

"Kakashi asked me where I got them so I told him when I was traveling so I need to say a good place that might have sold them," Naruto explains.

_Kakashi recognized them,_ Obito thinks, "I don't remember where I got them," he says, "the preliminaries are almost over, you should go back."

Naruto glares at him for a minute then walks back inside to see Choji loss his match.

"Where did you go?" Sakura asks, she looks very beat up.

"To get a snack, I should have asked if you guys wanted something sorry," Naruto say.

Everyone goes back to Konoha, "you two have a month to train," Sakura says, "you guys are so lucky."

"I have to go home," Naruto says, "see ya later Sakura, Teme." Naruto vanishes.

"Mom," Kai says and jumps her when she walks in.

"We got you," Renji says because they are both on top of her.

The clone vanishes and Naruto picks them up, "nope, I have you two."

Kai and Renji smile, "Naruto," Itachi says, "what are you three doing?"

"Um," Naruto puts them down; "your brother is gay," Naruto says and leaves her house running.

"What?!" Itachi says.

"I didn't know Sasuke – sensei was gay," Kai says and makes a mental note of meny things not to do around him.

Naruto walks around Konoha until she hears girls screaming and a loud crash.

"HI pervy-sage," Naruto says standing above him.

"Naruto," he gets up, "what are you doing here?!"

"Well, I live here and I was just walking around looking for a teacher."

"Let's go," Jiraiya says.

They go back to Naruto's house and Kai and Renji hit Jiraiya with explosive tags, "wrong person," Naruto says, "you remember Kai right?"

"Grandpa," Kai says and hugs Jiraiya, "Renji this is grandpa Jiraiya."

"Hi," Renji says.

"It is nice to meet you Renji," Jiraiya says and picks both of the boys up.

"Renji is your other grandson," Naruto says, "they are going to join us for this training."

"So you were hiding a second son from me," Jiraiya says, "it is nice to meet you Renji!" They go to a river, "now use your chakra to walk on the water," he says, "focus your chakra to your feet and you should be able to walk on it like this." He shows them.

"Cool," Kai says. He runs onto the water but falls in half way in.

"Kai," Renji runs out but falls in after a few steps.

"Wow," Jiraiya says when they boys get back on land, "try again."

"You can't use the same amount of chakra like when you are walking up a tree guys," Naruto says and she is standing in the middle of the lake.

"Awesome mom," Renji says. They continue to try to walk on water as Jiraiya moves on to the second part of their training.

"Next is summoning, sign this contract with blood to make a blood packet and you can summon toads like me," Jiraiya says.

Naruto signs it, "summoning no jutsu," Naruto smacks the ground and a small frog appears.

"What is that?"

"I suck at summoning animal," Naruto says defeated, "well I guess I will need to practice, summoning no jutsu," she continues to do this until the sun starts going down. "Boys we are going home!"

"Right," Renji walks to Naruto and Kai walks from the water but falls in once on the last step.

"We can still train," Jiraiya says.

"Curfew," Naruto says, "we will come back tomorrow to train more."

The next day they when back and continued the training, and they continued to do this for a week. Kai and Renji start training with the summoning Jutsu.

"You two are as good at summoning as your mother," Jiraiya says one day then she summons Gama Bunta.

"I did it!" Naruto screams victoriously from on top of the toad.

"What are you doing on my head?!" he asks irritated, "hey scamp, where is Jiraiya?"

"He is down there why?" Naruto says then Gama Bunta picks Jiraiya up with his tongue.

"Why did you summon me then put this girl on my head?!"

"Actually I summoned you," Naruto says.

Gama Bunta laughs, "You shouldn't lie scamp, a little kid like you could never summon me."

Naruto glares at him and is about to scream at him until she remembers Kai and Renji is watching so she just sighs, "if you don't believe me then look at the summoning scroll, my name is on there."

"You are being serious," he says and drops Jiraiya.

"Very serious," Naruto says and Gama Bunta grabs her with his tongue.

"MOM," Kai screams and activates his sharingan.

"Mom? Your that child's mother?"

"Yes I am," Naruto says, "Kai calm down!"

"But," Kai looks up at them irritated, _I can't do anything!_

"Gama Bunta, please put me down before I have to do something I really don't want to," Naruto says and pushes her goggles down.

"OH and what would that be?!"

Naruto uses flash step and is standing by Kai, "that," Naruto lifts up the goggles.

"When did you learn that?!" Jiraiya asks.

"I wail ago," Naruto says, _it was my father's technique. _

Gama Bunta smiles, "summon me whenever you need help scamp, and call me when you're older, we can get a drink together," he unsummons himself.

"Well that was interesting," Naruto says confused at what just happened.

Jiraiya nods. The next day Kai and Renji continue their summoning training and Naruto goes to the hospital to visit Lee.

"You weren't raised right," she hears Shikamaru say.

Naruto knocks on the door then walks in to see Shikamaru holding Gaara in place with his shadow position jutsu. "What is going on here?"

"Naruto," they say.

"So what is going on?"

"He was trying to kill Lee again."

Gaara doesn't say anything.

Naruto sighs, "Gaara," she grabs his arm and pulls him outside. "You can't kill people like that here, or kill them like that period!"

"With my sand?"

"No, when they are unable to defend themselves! Why were you trying to kill Lee anyway?"

"I was going to us him to prove my existence," Gaara says.

Naruto sighs, "Not again, look Gaara killing people isn't going to prove your existence, it is just murder. You can kill bad people but you can't kill good people!"

"How do I tell the difference?"

"Well, bad people are evil, mean, and try to kill you or the people you care about first. Good people try to help you and don't try to kill you or people you care about."

"So I can kill my father?"

"No," Naruto says, "he is just stupid not evil I think, is he still trying to kill to kill you?!" Gaara nods, "I am going to the sand soon to straighten this out."

Naruto doesn't sleep on the night of the exam, "ready to go boys?" Naruto isn't wearing her normal orange outfit. She is wearing a black version of her normal jacket and black pants with her new goggles on and her headband is around her neck inside of her jacket.

Kai and Renji are already out the door. Naruto runs after them and they go in different directions when they get to the arena. "Hello Teme," Naruto says when she sees Sasuke.

The first round starts, Naruto vs. Neji. "Ready Neji?"

Naruto and Neji wait until he says begin. Naruto puts her goggles down as Neji charges at her with gentle fists. Naruto dodges him; to the crowd it looks like they are dancing, it looks like Naruto knows what Neji is going to do and Neji knows what Naruto is going to do.

"This is kind of fun," Naruto says as she ducks.

Neji smiles a little, "I am not going to fall for your mind trick Uzumaki," Naruto jumps back.

"What mind tricks, I was just saying this is fun. Most people can't even get me to move," Naruto says and jumps back, "but this isn't going to be a very long battle."

"I think we have come to an agreement," Neji says and Naruto flashes through some hand sighs. "What are you doing," Neji mutters as he jumps back.

Naruto stands still and looks at Neji smiling, "aren't you going to attack me?"

Neji does, "gentle fist," he phases right through her, "what, did I just?"

"You missed," Naruto says, "try again." Neji does and the same thing happens.

"What kind of jutsu is that?!"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Naruto says, "I guess we should finish this now." Naruto's fist glows red, "fox fist!" She punches Neji and that is all she wrote.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki," the announcer says.

The next fight is Sasuke vs. Gaara, but it doesn't even get to start because a large snake attacks Konoha. Gaara and his siblings retreat after their Jonin tell them to. Sasuke and Shino chase after them. Naruto looks up in the stands to see Kai, Renji, and Jonin fighting sound ninjas. Naruto jumps up into the stands and kicks a guy through the wall that was about to stab Renji in the back. "You two ok?"

"Yes," they both say. Kai kicks two men down, "what is going on?!"

"Konoha is being invaded," Kakashi says, "go and help Sasuke, we are fine here."

"Kai, Renji, I want you two to find Pervy – Sage and help him out ok," they nod and vanish. Naruto chases after Sasuke before Kakashi can say anything else.

**Sorry about my rant up their, I hope you liked this chapter. : )**


End file.
